One Snowy Night
by AngelLovesToShip
Summary: Ah, Snowy Nights, what a beautiful sight. The snow is falling and wow, there's romance! This contains Seigure, GenBeni, and Choxsa. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Sup y'all!**

 **Angel here! Or should I say AngelLovesToShip but whatever just call me Angel-Chan! So, I'll be having a late 2016 Christmas Special and yes, it would be SPECIAL! But this isn't the Christmas Special (Sorry, Reader-Chan/ Kun). This is "ONE SNOWY NIGHT!" So, this contains SeiGure (AKA. 3DShipping), GenBeni (AKA. PolarRenaiShipping), and Choxsa (AKA. NephriteShipping). This doesn't include OC's (As always) and Remember!** **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **~GEN & BENI~**

It was one snowy night and Gen was at his apartment, reading a book, titled Pride and Prejudice, when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, Gen…"

Gen turned to his right and saw Beni, staring at him with her teal orbs. Because the pinkette was on a dark corner, he wasn't able to see her, clearly. Confused by Beni's sudden visit, he opened his mouth to ask her but he felt the need to not ask so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, Beni?"

The pinkette stood up and walked towards the red-eyed boy. As she walked closer to him, he was able to see her properly. He saw that her eyes were kind of red and puffy, which led him to the conclusion that she had been crying.

"Could you-… I mean…"

Beni cleared her throat and sat beside Gen.

"Do you like me?"

Gen felt uncomfortable because of what Beni was asking him. He placed his book down, on the table.

"Why are you suddenly asking me that?" Gen asked, eyes wide open.

Beni's aura changed-her facial expression changed into a serious one.

"It doesn't matter, just please answer me," Beni pleaded, staring at Gen with those eyes.

Gen started to sweat, last week he told Guren about his crush on Beni. Has Guren been telling Beni what he said? No, Guren would never do that, he's too nice to do that. But Beni could always trick him into telling her everything with just one blow.

Gen tried hard to keep his expression still but all this is making him really nervous. He pushed his head down, covering his mouth with his collar. Now Beni was not able to see Gen clearly. Beni frowned at this, Gen wasn't giving her an answer plus he's trying to avoid full contact with her as he was bending his head downwards. So Beni just kept quiet, all she wanted was an answer but Gen wasn't giving her that.

The bubblegum haired girl stood up and stared at the wall for a moment then bent over to Gen to move his collar down and press her lips to his. She then walked out of the door, not looking back. Leaving a shocked, Gen behind.

 **~CEYLAN &GUREN~**

Guren was in his room, playing with his pet cat, Max, when he took a glimpse out the window and saw snow falling down from the sky. Enlighted by this view, the redhead went to his window to watch the winter snow fall down. This reminded him of one of his best buddies, Ceylan Jones, as he had the element of snow.

The thought of Ceylan made Guren think of him more, he started thinking about all the adventures they had and all the fun memories they created. He was really glad that Ceylan became his first friend when he came to Benhum City. Guren then started thinking about what would happen when they grow up. Now this really hurt Guren, because thinking about growing up could be a bit painful-not a bit, so painful- you'd be separated with your friends and you'll begin a new life and let go of the past. But this redhead here didn't want to let go.

And not only is Ceylan his best bud but he also had a bit of a crush on him. He felt like he wanted to stay with this bluenette forever.

"Incoming Message." A robotic voice said.

Guren looked down at his wristphonication device and saw that the text was from Ceylan.

 _Hey! Look outside ur window!_

Guren was already beside the window sill so all he had to do was just look down his window. When Guren did this, he saw a boy with green-tinted goggles, standing outside his house. Guren smiled. Suddenly, the boy, or should I say Ceylan, threw a snowball at Guren's window, causing Guren to jump back. The redhead texted on his wristphonication device.

 _Hey, wat waz dat for?_

The bluenette texted back.

 _Well, aren't u goin' to get ur butt outside? I'm invitin' u to sk8te with me!_

A smile slowly creeped on Guren's face. He went to ask his dad for permission to go with Ceylan while the goggled boy stood outside waiting, patiently for Guren's reply. Minutes later Guren rushed out of the door, wearing his winter clothes. He ran over to his waiting friend and gave him a small smile.

Ceylan smiled back and without a word, took Guren's hand. The two boys walked out to the skating rink.

"Ya know, Guren. It's a perfect time to skate outside on a snowy night."

"Well, just be careful and take good care of me."

A small pink blush appeared on Ceylan's face. And there were two reasons of why he blushed:

1\. He just realized that he was still holding Guren's hand.

2\. Guren said "Take good care of me."

"Ha! Sure I will, not like I'm one of those boys who would rape you."

Now it was Guren's turn to blush.

"Well, I'm glad you're not," Guren said, holding Ceylan's hand tighter.

The bluenette noticed the other boys' strong grip but just allowed him to do what he was doing.

"Well, you can let go of my hand now, we're at the skating rink," Ceylan said

The redhead let go of the bluenettes' hand and stared at the skating rink in awe.

"Here."

Ceylan handed Guren a pair of red skating shoes, interrupting his friends' stare.

"Thanks."

Guren wore the skating shoes and stood up from the bench, trying to balance himself with such shoes. His friend only smirked at him.

"Don't tell me… that I have to teach you how to skate, again."

"Y-you don't, it's just that, I haven't skated for quite a while."

"Oh, ok. Just make sure not to come sliding on me, trying to beg me for help," Ceylan joked.

"I won't, I won't."

The bluenette shrugged and went on the cold, icy rink and started to skate everywhere while Guren was holding the supporter. The redhead almost fell down on the cold, icy rink every time he tried to balance himself.

Seeing that his friend was having a hard time, he skated over to his friend and offered him to skate with him. Guren held the bluenette and tried not to slide on ice.

"Well, whadya know, it's not Guren who comes sliding on me. I just came to help him," Ceylan smiled.

Guren didn't know what to say but just allowed his friend to teach him once again, he felt safe whenever he was with Ceylan, he liked the way he held him.

As Guren began thinking about his friend, Ceylan started teaching him to skate once again. This time the redhead looked stunning when he skated, his curves were sharp and he had a good posture.

The bluenette smiled at this and let his friend's hand go, allowing him to skate by himself.

While the redhead was skating by himself, his friend was watching him, thinking of him. He just leaned against a supporter and watched his best friend go.

"Brrgh! It feels like it's 0° here," The redhead said to himself.

Guren was kind of freezing so he skated over to his friend.

"Uh, Ceylan it's kind of cold, could we stop skating and take a break?"

"Ok, sure, Guren!"

Both friends went out of the skating rink and sat on a nearby bench.

"I'm starving, I could eat a horse!" Ceylan complained.

"How about some sushi?" Guren asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Guren took out his bento box and opened the lid. In his bento box was sushi, wasabi, and Japanese rice balls.

"Oishi!"

"I know and since you said that first, you take the first honors'!" Guren said, holding a California roll with his chopstick.

Ceylan opened his mouth widely and Guren fed him the sushi roll.

"Wo nwo Grr ent Ave bin meaynim cho asst wo shomtink," Ceylan said, with his mouth full.

"What?" Guren asked, puzzled.

Ceylan swallowed his food and drank his water from his water bottle.

"I said 'You know Guren, I've been meaning to ask you something'."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Uh, the thing is, I don't want to be friends anymore bu-"

"Wait, what? Why? We're a team, Ceylan. You can't just leave me, I mean us! We created memories together, we had fun! You mean all those times you didn't even appreciate everything? All those times, the reason why you didn't really want to be a hero, was to stay away from me? You hate me don't you? That's why…that's why you don't want to be friends. You, you, you were my first friend when I came here! Ceylan, why?" Guren asked, his eyes teary.

"Guren, I wasn't even finished ye-" Ceylan tried to explain.

"Ok, fine then we're not friends, anymore."

Guren stood up and went away, leaving his bag and bento box on the bench.

"Oh, boy." Ceylan face-palmed.

 **~CHOOKI AND TOXSA~**

It wasn't so dark outside but two boys were looking out the window sill just to see something about to fall from the sky. Oh, there it is, it's falling gracefully, like an angel dancing about.

"Oh, look Chooki! It's snowing!" Toxsa said.

Chooki was in Toxsa's diner hanging out with him when a drop of snowflakes fell from the sky. Chooki smiled, he loved seeing his friend happy but right now he wanted to share him some news.

"Ok, so Toxsa…"

"What?! Right now watching the snow fall is my first priority. Also, I can't talk to you right now cause this snow is so cool!"

"Seriously, Toxsa? How about me? Aren't I cool?"

"Uh, yeah, you are but this things way more cooler, cause it's cold!"

"You mean 'way cooler'" Chooki corrected.

"Yeah, I meant to say that." Toxsa blushed a bit.

Chooki looked at Toxsa's hazel, brown eyes, twinkle as he stared out the window sill.

"If you really like the snow, why don't you go outside?" Chooki asked.

"Well, Wakamei doesn't want me cold and filled with snow, she's just like my mom!"

"Oh, right. But anyways, I've got news for you!"

"Hmm? What news?"

"Well, you know yesterday after, my team won that soccer match?"

"MmmHmm…"

"Well, there was this girl who kissed me. She said that she liked everything about me an-"

"What? A girl kissed you?" Toxsa asked him, shocked.

Toxsa turned to face the dirty blonde.

"Well, yeah."

"Eww, yuck!" Toxsa said, trying to make it sound yucky.

Toxsa was actually really angry and jealous, he wasn't jealous of Chooki though, he was jealous of the girl.

"Anyways, about that girl-"

"Enough with that girl! She's yucky cause she kissed you, I bet that you're yucky now since you allowed her to kiss you!"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, Chooki if you want you can join me cause I'm staying in my room! But no yuckies allowed!"

With that, Toxsa stood from his chair and went inside his room, closing his door with a loud bang.

Chooki's jaws went wide open, he couldn't believe what just happened. He knows that Toxsa was kind of immature but him, acting too much of a girl who just kissed Chooki. Wow, that was just…

"What happened to him?" Wakamei asked, confused.

"I don't know," Was Chooki's reply.

"Well, you're going to have to fix that cause I'm not," Wakamei said as she walked away to a nearby table.

 **~GEN &BENI~**

Gen was shocked by her actions, Beni didn't have to tell him about her feelings for him but he figured that she liked him back. His face was about to blush like a deep red tomato but he just shook it off.

He decided to do what was right.

While Gen was still in his apartment, Beni stayed at the playground, sobbing and thinking about stuff.

"Gen doesn't like me, he doesn't like me. He hates me," She said to herself.

"Who said that I hate you?" A voice asked.

Beni looked up and saw Gen, she then looked down and wiped her tears off. Gen felt bad and sat beside her.

"Why are you here?" Beni asked, still sobbing a bit.

"Well, I'm here to do what is right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I'm sorry…I'm sorry for making you think that I hate you but I don't."

"You don't?" Beni wiped her tears and stopped crying.

"Yeah, I don't. Who would hate a pretty girl like you?"

"I'm pretty?" Beni asked, making eye contact with Gen.

"Yeah, you are."

"Thanks… Thanks for being so nice to me after that." Beni smiled a bit.

"Your welcome."

"Brrrhh, it's freezing here."

Beni wrapped her arms around her, to warm up herself. Gen notices this and placed a fuchsia colored jacket around her.

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it."

Both of them, looked up in the sky to look at the falling snow, dancing around gracefully. Beni got her hand out to touch the falling snow.

"It's cold… Gen?"

"Yes, Beni?"

"Sometimes you're so cold, like an ice-cream."

Gen's face turned to a puzzled one, he then thought about what Beni said and shook his head back and forth.

"You say that I'm cold like an ice-cream but an ice-cream is sweet."

Beni blushed when Gen said this and just started to play around with her hair. Gen noticed this and just smiled.

"So… about that kiss."

' _Yikes_ ,' Beni thought.

"Yeah? What about that kiss?" Beni asked, still blushing.

"Well, I just thought about it and…"

"And?"

"I want to finish the kiss."

"Oh, umm…"

"So could I- I mean we?"

Beni looked around to make sure that no one was watching and then nodded. Slowly, Gen went a bit closer to her and gave a small peck on her lips. Beni gave a sly smirk at him.

"That's it? Oh, I don't think that, that would do."

Beni pushed Gen to lie down on the wooden bench and started to make out with him. Beni was on top of Gen and he was just there, lying on the bench while Beni did the "honors".

 **~CEYLAN &GUREN~**

The bluenette went after the crying redhead and tried hard to catch up with him.

"Guren, wait!"

"Go away!"

The redhead started to slow down and then started panting. Soon enough Ceylan was able catch up to him.

"What do you want?" Guren asked, still breathing in for air.

"I want to talk to you, that's what."

"Well, say it now cause I'm leaving."

"Well, can't you just look at me when I'm talking?"

Guren turned and faced Ceylan.

"So about what I said-"

"-Yeah, that…"

"You kind of got the wrong idea…"

"Wrong idea? Why would I get the wrong idea. It was clear that you said that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Well, Guren you just gotta make sure that the one speaking is finished speaking because that time I wasn't even finished speaking cause every time I try to explain it to you, you just would cut me off."

"Ok, then I'm listening."

"So, I justwanttobemorethanjustfriends."

"What?" Guren asked, confused.

Ceylan took a deep breath.

"I just want to be more than just friends, ok? I like you and I want to be more then friends with you. Ever since… I met you, you made me feel safer and secure. It's fine if you don't like me back… I just want to know how you feel about me…" Ceylan's cheeks wore a pink blush.

"That's what you were trying to say? Wow, I'm so sorry Ceylan for you know… misunderstanding." Guren apologized.

"It's fine but what's your answer? Do you wanna-"

"-I like you too, Ceylan! Yes, I want to be more than friends!" Guren answered, wiping his tears away and replacing them with joy.

Seeing that Guren's expression changed, Ceylan smiled.

"Woah, no need to be so excited, Guren!" Ceylan joked, brushing his bangs off.

"I don't know how to explain this but I've been waiting for this all my life!"

"You've been waiting for this?"

"Well, yeah, at first I thought that I was one to confess or ask you out but it was you!"

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean a few days ago you were acting really weird around me," Ceylan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Never mind that!"

"Well, let's go inside. You left your bento box in and I also want to skate some more."

"Same here."

"Well, then. Let's go."

The bluenette took Guren's hand and started walking towards the entrance.

"Wait, Ceylan."

"Hmm?"

Without warning, Guren pulled the bluenette in for a kiss. Ceylan's eyes were wide open, indicating that he was shocked but he melted in the kiss, anyways. The kiss was deep and passionate but soon after a few long minutes, the redhead pulled away, making their saliva's drip.

" _Pant._ You know Guren- _Pant._ -that was my first."

"Mine, too."

There was a long silence after that but Guren broke the silence.

"Anyways, let's go back in the skating rink."

"Ok!" Ceylan chirped.

The two boys held hands and went inside the skating rink, smiling at one another.

 **~CHOOKI &TOXSA~**

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it? It better not be you Chooki, no yuckies allowed, remember?"

"Toxsa, please let me in. That wasn't a big deal. I mean like it was just a kiss from a girl."

"Yeah, a stolen kiss," Toxsa mumbled.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

"Well, Toxsa please let me in."

The dirty blonde started to get worried but when a short, green-haired boy opened the door, his expression changed into a happy one.

Chooki went inside his friend's room and sat on his bed. The other boy followed him and went on his bed as well.

"Soooo… What's wrong Toxsa?"

"Nothing."

"I don't think that it's nothing because you just started acting weird when I told you that a girl kissed me."

"Oh, so what?"

"So you should tell me why."

"It's just, I don't like it when girls kiss you."

Chooki's expression read that he was shocked at first, but when he thought about this, his face changed into a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that?" Chooki asked him, still smirking.

Toxsa's face blushed beet red.

"Wh-What?! I mean-uh- you're too young for this. Yeah! You're too young for this, that's all. Heh, heh."

"Oh really?" Chooki asked.

"Yeah!"

"What if I kissed a boy?"

"Wha-?! Stop asking me these types of questions!"

"You're not answering me, Toxsa~"

Now, Toxsa was worried, yeah, Chooki was good at a lot of things, he's perfect, I mean almost since he can't fish. But he didn't know that he was also able to spill your beans.

The dirty blonde went a bit closer to this boy and stared at him with his emerald, green eyes. Slowly, he took the boy by the chin and examined him. While he was doing this, Toxsa felt uneasy and started to feel even more uncomfortable.

The dirty blonde let go of is chin and stood from the bed.

"Ok, since you're not answering me. I want you to close your eyes."

"What the-! I'm not going to do that! What if you-?!"

"What if I what?" The dirty blonde questioned.

Toxsa didn't answer instead he just closed his eyes.

"Well, here goes…"

"Here goes wha-?" Toxsa asked, opening his eyes at the right time for Chooki to lean in and press his "perfect" lips on Toxsa's.

Toxsa's eyes were wide as he struggled to break free from the kiss but failed as Chooki had already wrapped his arms around him. The kiss took a while until Chooki let go.

"So was that what you were going to say?"

The boy didn't answer he just placed his hand on his lip.

"Well, if you're to ask me, the girl didn't kiss me on the lips, it was on the cheeks and that means that this was my first."

"Y-YOU! I wasn't even ready for that!"

"Woah, chill, dude. I just thought that you wanted me to- you know."

"Course I did- I mean no I didn't!"

"Toxsa, I heard what you said, chill out!"

"How can I?! WHEN YOU"RE CHOKING ME!"

Chooki looked down and realized that his arms were still wrapped around his friend.

"Sorry," He said as he unwrapped his arms from his friend.

"It's fine," Toxsa said.

"Soo… I guess that you're a 'yucky', too." Chooki smiled.

"Oh, shut up!"

"But so you know, I liked that kiss…" Toxsa said, quietly.

"Me too. So, you wanna do it some time?"

"Hmm, I guess so let's just see who's a better kisser!"

"I bet that I'll be it!"

"No, you're wrong! I'll be it!"

"Well, we'll just see about that," Toxsa grinned.

And that was the end of the story, they all had their own happy endings but what they didn't know was that all this happened, just because of one cold and snowy night…

* * *

 **Well, thanks for reading, Reader-Chan/Kun. We had fun making this fanfiction. Also if you have time please check my profile and do some re-posts (If you'd like, it's your choice). More stories are comin' soon so just please sit back and be patient with me because I am patient with you.**

 **Well, now here's a very short behind the scenes or after all the working of fanfictions:**

 **Me (Angel): Ow! My head hurts!**

 **Other me: Why?**

 **Me: Cause I'm on an airplane! Isn't it obvious?**

 **Other me: Well, yeah to us but not to the readers!**

 **Me: …**

 **Other me: And now we're about to land.**

 **Beni: Angel-Chan, where are you going?**

 **Me (Angel : Sorry, can't tell you. I don't want any stalkers stalking me, plus I need to have my own privacy.**

 **Other me: *Facepalms* Then why did you tell them that you were on a plane?!**

 **Me (Angel): Cause you asked me, DUH!**

 **Ceylan: Yo, Miss royalty! Stop talking about that and just say bye already, I also need some privacy here, please!**

 **Me (Angel): Ok. Well, bye Reader-Chan/ Kun! *Signals***

 **All: Bye! And Happy New Year! And a Late Merry Christmas!**

 **Me (Angel): *Breathes In* And-**

 **Ceylan: *Pushes Angel Aside* And Peace Out!**

 **Me (Angel): HEY! Come here and let me sla-hug YOU!**

 **Ceylan: Wait, what? Oh, no! *Runs away***

 **Me (Angel): *Chases after Ceylan***

 **Gen: *Facepalms***

 **Beni: What's a "Slahug"?**

 **Gen: I have no idea.**


End file.
